Seasons Greetings
by CHAYL0RxL0VE
Summary: Oneshots of Chaylor, Troyella, Zekepay, and Jelsi. Jelsi fans, plz don't frown! Chapter 4: Jelsi-Fall is up now! So plz read!
1. Chaylor Winter

**Chapter 1: Chaylor-Winter**

Sixteen year old Taylor Mckessie was sitting in her home, studying for the SATS that she would

be taking next Wednesday. Until there was a knock at her door

"I wonder who that could be," Taylor said quietly to herself.

The person at the door, was none other than Chad Danforth, Taylor's boyfriend of a year and a

half.

"Hey Tay-Tay!" said Chad as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Chad," Tay said as she hugged Chad. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided you deserved a break after all week. You have been studying a lot you know," said

Chad very concerned.

"Well, you know I'm just trying to do well on the SATS. I want to get into a good college," Taylor

replied.

"Yea I know that, its just, you should relax and stop studying 24/7," said Chad.

"Ok, I guess, I'll try at least," said Taylor smiling at her boyfriend.

"Good, now come outside. Theres something I wanna show you," said Chad grabbing her hand.

"Is this a surprise? You know I don't like surprises," said Taylor very.

"I know. Well, you know how you always wanted a snow day?" Chad asked.

"Yea, but as you can see, there's no snow," said Taylor.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Chad laughing.

"Haha, well anyways, what were you saying about the snow day?" Taylor asked.

"Well, being the caring boyfriend I am, I decided, to give you a snow day!" Chad said revealing the

snow covered ground.

"Omg Chad!!" Taylor exclaimed. "How did you do all of this?"

"I know a guy," said Chad grinning.

Taylor replied,"But, if theres gonna be a snow day, and I'm playing in the snow, then I'm gonna need my coat, gloves, hat-"

"Don't worry, I got that covered," Chad said carrying her to the suitcase contained with a pink baby

phat coat, pink uggs, purple mittens, and a purple hat.

"Omg Chad, you really are the best boyfriend ever. I cannot believe you did all this," said Taylor

amazed.

"I just wanted to make something special you know, for the number one gal in my life," said Chad

smiling the hardest he could.

Taylor smiled, and pulled him into a short, yet sweet kiss. Taylor put on her clothes, as did Chad, and

they both began to play in the snow.

"Chad," said Taylor.

"Yea Tay-Tay?" asked Chad looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you," said Taylor smiling sweetly.

Chad laughed, "And I'll always feel the same way too Taylor, I love you so much."

Taylor started to swell up tears, and Chad and her snuggled with each other, enjoying the view.

"You are the perfect girlfriend," said Chad.

"And your the perfect boyfriend," said Taylor as she laid her head onto his lap.

**So how did you like it? This was dedicated to all the Chaylor fans out there, well, Troyella fans, **

**have no fear, because the next chapter will soon be here! Oh, and did I mention its Troyella??**

**Well! You know what to do! R&R!!!**


	2. Troyella Spring

**Chapter 2: Troyella-Spring**

Sixteen year old Gabriella Montez was in her house, watching Wheel of Fortune.

"E!" the guy announced.

"No E," said Pat Sajak.

"No E!! Aww come on!!" said Gabi furiously.

"Gabi, would you mind walking the dog today?" asked her mother Maria.

"Aww mom..." said Gabi not wanting to walk the dog.

"Gabriella Montez, as long as you are living in my house you are living under my rules! Now shoo!"

said Maria frustrated.

"Ok ok I'll do it," said Gabi putting the leash onto Coffee Cake's neck.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As Gabi headed out the door, something fell on her.

"Whats this?" asked Gabi curiously.

_Dear Gabi,_

_Go to the place where we had our first date_

_Love Troy_

Gabi smiled, Troy was always so sweet, she didn't know what she would do without him.

Gabi walked to the Tanner's Cafe, where Troy and her had their first date.

"I don't see him any where," said Gabi.

"Note for Ms. Montez!" called the guy who worked at the Cafe.

_Dear Gabi,_

_Are you getting tired yet?_

_If you are, you'll have no time to rest._

_ This next place, you won't be bound to miss._

_It's where you and I had our first kiss._

_Love, Troy_

Gabi smiled at his sense of rhyming, and walked to the Lava Springs Country Club, where Her

and Troy shared her first kiss.

"Still no sign of Troy..." said Gabi getting a little tired of this game.

Coffee Cake came running back, but instead of running back with a stick, he came back with a

note.

"Whats this girl?" Gabi asked as she intercepted the note from Coffee Cake's mouth.

_Dear Gabi,_

_I bet you are getting tired of this game._

_This is the last place, I promise you._

_Go to the place where I gave you your special nickname._

_Love, Troy_

Gabi walked with Coffee Cake to Troy's backyard. There she saw him, with the clothes he was

wearing when they shared their first kiss, smiling his ass off, he walked over to Gabi and gave her a

hug.

"Hey Gabi!" said Troy holding her hand and kissing it gently.

Gabi giggled, "Hello Troy,"

"So, is my woman ready for this feast?" asked Troy.

"Why yes she is!" Gabi said smiling.

Troy led her to the picnic table. There was potato salad, mashed potatoes, two PB and J

sandwiches shaped in the form of a heart, lemonade, and for desert, Strawberry Short Cake. Also, there

was a radio, playing the "Start of Something New".

"Troy you did all this?" Gabi asked amazed.

"Yup, all for you," Troy said giving her a kiss that seemed to last for decades.

"But seriously, what was all this for?" Gabi asked curiously.

"You don't remember?" Troy asked.

"Remember what?" Gabi asked not knowing what was going on.

"Our seven month anniversary silly!" said Troy kissing her cheek.

"Omg!! I forgot!! I'm such a bad girlfriend!! I didn't even get you anything!" said Gabi forming tears in

her eyes.

"No, Gabs, you gave me a gift that will last a lifetime." Troy said looking into her chocolate brown

eyes.

"Oh yea? Whats that?" Gabi asked wiping away her tears.

"You gave me, love," said Troy smiling down at her.

Gabi returned the smile, and they kissed passionately, as they broke apart. And gave each other

a hug.

"I'm so glad your mine," Gabi said whispering in his ear.

"Same here," Troy said holding her tight.

The day went by, them laughing and eating and enjoying themselves, and shared the gift that

couldn't be wrapped, and that my friend, was love.

**So how did you like it? It was my first Troyella so I really didn't know what to do. Well I hope all**

**the Troyella fans out there are satisfied! Well, Zekepay, its your turn! Next chapter, Zekepay!!**

**Oh and by the way, make sure you all R&R!**


	3. Zekepay Summer

**Chapter 3: Zekepay-Summer**

Sixteen year old Sharpay Evans was sitting in her fully covered pink room doing her nails.

"Ring!!" It was the phone.

"Ryan could you get that?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay, your not even doing anything important," Ryan said annoyed by his sister's actions.

"I'm not doing anything important? What do you call doing my nails then?" Sharpay replied.

"Ok fine," Ryan said heading over to the phone.

"Hello?" Ryan asked. "Ok...hold on."

"Who is it?" Sharpay asked.

"The one and only Zeke Baylor. He wants to talk to you," Ryan said.

"ZEKE!" Sharpay yelled grabbing the phone.

"Remind me to bill you for my hearing aid," Ryan said laughing.

"Haha," said Sharpay.

"Hello?" asked Sharpay.

"Hey muffin," replied Zeke.

"Hey baker boy!" Sharpay exclaimed. "So whats up?"

"Oh I just felt like calling the most important woman in my life," Zeke said grinning.

"Oh really?" Sharpay asked. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't wanna talk about anything, I wanna show you something. Come over to my house in thirty

minutes, and bring a bathing suit." Zeke said.

"Your taking me to the pool? You know you could've came over to my place if you wanted to go

swimming," Sharpay said shaking her head.

"No, it's nothing like that, it's a surprise. I'll see you in half an hour," Zeke said.

"Ok, I love you!" Sharpay said.

"I love you too," Zeke said hanging up the phone.

Sharpay went to her closet and took out the new swim suit she just purchased yesterday. It was a

green and pink striped swim suit with rhinestones all over it. She put it in her bag, with a few other

accessories, and headed out the door. About fifteen minutes later, she was there. She went up to Zeke's

house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Sharpay!" Zeke said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Zeke!" Sharpay replied.

"So, shall I escort my lady to my backyard?" Zeke said taking her hand.

"Of course you can," Sharpay said holding Zeke's hand.

When she got to his backyard, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a massage table, two

guys to give her a facial mask, a jacuzzi, and a buffet table with all of her favorite snacks, made by

Zeke of course.

"Zeke, you did all of this?" Sharpay asked in awe.

"Yea, you said you needed a spa day, so I decided to give you one," Zeke said proud of his work.

"Zeke, you are the best!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I would do without you either," Zeke said as he kissed her passionately.

"Well, what are you doing standing here? Enjoy yourself!" Zeke said escorting her to the jaccuzzi.

"Wow Zeke, you are so wonderful and sweet, I don't know what I would do if you weren't mine,"

Sharpay said as she laid her head onto his shoulder.

"I don't know if I would live to see the day if you weren't right here with me," Zeke said kissing her

head.

So the day went by, with kissing, hugging, spa treatments, and Sharpay continuing to say Zeke

was the best, which he couldn't deny. They were both so thankful to be with each other, enjoying

themselves.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? I hope you did. Well anyways, last, but not least, Jelsi!!**

**Plz R&R!!**


	4. Jelsi Fall

**Chapter 4: Jelsi-Fall**

Sixteen year old Kelsi Nielson was outside her house raking the leaves, which she hated.

"Hey Kelsi!" called a familiar voice.

Kelsi turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Jason Cross, Kelsi's boyfriend of about

one year.

"Hey Jason!" Kelsi said running up to Jason and giving him a big kiss on the lips. "So what are you

doing here?"

"I just came over to see if you wanted to hang out today or something," Jason said.

"You know I'd love to, but I can't," Kelsi said sadly.

"What? Why not?" Jason asked curiously.

"I have to rake the leaves today," Kelsi explained.

"But why you?" Jason asked again.

"Well when your older brother is in college, and your younger sister is only four, you most likely get

all the chores in the house," Kelsi replied.

"Well that sucks, I was really looking forward to hanging out today," Jason said sadly.

"Yea, I need a little bit of fun in my life," Kelsi said.

Before she knew it, she got pushed, and fell on the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Kelsi asked.

"Haha, well you did say you needed some fun in your life, so I decided to give you some," Jason said

laughing.

"Well you could've given me a heads up!" Kelsi said laughing a little bit now.

"Well you know-" Jason said getting cut off. Kelsi had pushed him on the ground.

"Haha! Now you know how it feels!" Kelsi said laughing her head off.

"Oh your gonna get it," Jason said chasing Kelsi.

"You can't catch me!" Kelsi exclaimed running away from Jason.

Jason caught up to Kelsi and tackled her to the ground. They started rolling around in the leaves

laughing their heads off.

"Omg, that was so fun," Kelsi said getting up.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, but the fun has just begun," Jason said picking up some leaves.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Kelsi said backing up.

"Oh...nothing..." Jason said throwing the leaves at Kelsi.

"Ah!" Kelsi exclaimed picking up some leaves herself. "Its so on."

"Oh no, I better run!" Jason said but Kelsi still caught up to him and threw the leaves at Jason.

"Omg, I cannot believe you just did that," Jason said taking the leaves off of him.

"Well you deserved it," Kelsi said playfully.

"So not true!" Jason yelled.

"Oh you know it was so true!" Kelsi replied.

"I guess it was," Jason said admitting the truth.

"Haha, you bet you did!" Kelsi said giving Jason a kiss on the cheek, which surprising ended up in a

whole make out session. Everything was going smooth until...

"KELSI!" Kelsi's dad, Rick yelled. "Finish raking those leaves, pronto!"

"Ok Dad, I will, said Kelsi getting up.

"That was fun, maybe tomorrow we can pick up where we left off..." Jason said kissing Kelsi's neck.

"Slow down lover boy," Kelsi said. "If my dad sees us making out again, we won't even live to see

tomorrow!"

"Ok, I guess your right," Jason said.

"Well I guess I'll call you later tonight," Kelsi said giving Jason a hug.

"Yea I guess," Jason said giving Kelsi a kiss on the lips.

"KELSI!" Rick called.

"Ok Dad, I was just saying goodnight!" Kelsi said.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," Jason said walking away.

"Ok!" Kelsi replied.

Kelsi fell back and laid her head on the grass, "This has been the best day of my entire life," Kelsi said

to herself.

**Sniff Sniff I can't believe its over!! Well I hope you all liked this chapter, make sure you**

**R&R!**

**-chayloraddict123**


End file.
